Open structural profiles or molds, such as those having a U-shaped or a C-shaped cross-section, are used in the lightweight metal construction industry, especially in structures used for industrial buildings and for agriculture use. These structural profiles are also used for housing and commercial structures (e.g., offices), which reduces costs in material and in labor. Due to the characteristics of their cross-sections, the profiles optimize the resistance-weight ratio, providing an excellent finish for visible items.
Spanish Utility Model Application ES 1003449U refers to an automated profiles packaging equipment, especially for aluminum profiles. This equipment does not include duplex packaging and, therefore, does not provide packaging space reduction. Spanish Utility Model Application ES 1037868U refers to a positioning and wrapping device for lineal profiles. The device also does not does not include duplex packaging of U- or C-shaped profiles. As a result, the packages occupy more space.
Spanish Patent ES 2005394 refers to an automated profiles packaging machine, especially for aluminum molds. This equipment does not include duplex packaging of U- or C-shaped profiles and, therefore, also does not provide the packaging space reduction.
The publication of Spanish Patent Application ES 2232256 refers to a profile stacker of the kind used for the automated grouping and transport between the manufacturing and the packaging of molds. The mold stacker does not include duplex packaging of U- or C-shaped profiles and, therefore, does not provide packaging space reduction.
The publication of Spanish Patent Application ES 8400982 A1 refers to a work procedure to form nested or not nested molded bars bundles and devices for the application of the procedure. However, this procedure is achieved through rotating magnets that take the bars and rotate them 180° to successively fit them to each other. The number of bundles to be made is limited to the amount of turning magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,700 refers to a machine designed to make pairs of long items that have a U-shape and arrange them in pairs by piling the mentioned pairs. In the machine, a picker and an inverter work together to hold one of the items in one place and then invert the second item over the first to make the pair. The inversion of the second item over the first item is achieved by means of the conceived inverter consisting of a first rotating arm held over a pivot, under the conveyor belt with which the items are transported. An air engine moves the arm pivot so as to partially invert the second item over the first. The inverter also has a second rotating arm connected to the first that pivots near the first rotating arm to complete the inversion of the second item over the first.
International PCT Patent Publication WO2008/037723 refers to a U- or C-shaped metallic profiles packer consisting of a feeding line for the mold pieces, equipment to transfer pairs of the mentioned profile pieces through a device, equipment to assemble the mentioned pieces with their cavities opposing each other, equipment to transport the mentioned pieces along a vertical, rectangular path, equipment to support the mentioned assembled pieces, first equipment to transfer at least two pairs of assembled pieces next to each other from the mentioned supporting equipment to the piling equipment for the mentioned profile pairs, second equipment to transfer the mentioned assembled pairs of pieces piled up next to each other, equipment to join the mentioned assembled pairs of pieces piled up next to each other. To assemble the pair, the machine of WO/2008037723 requires a shifting rotor motion where the pair is picked by the blades in an ascending vertical motion, which requires a relatively higher number of parts. Additionally, the machine only uses one pair of blades, which results in a relatively slower packing or packaging speed.
Certain examples will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided drawings, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the examples are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. The figures are not to scale.